


Support

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Chuck Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck and the reader argue all night, F/M, Kinda, Reader learns about Crowley, he sees her thinking, part three, reader tries (again) to convince him he's not entirely right, they agree to bring back the archangels, they sort through some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader and Chuck spent the night arguing, but she may have finally broken through.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I wrote part three and four before the finale of season 12, so this takes place before everything went down between Lucifer and Crowley. (side note: still pissed they killed off my Crowley *dramatic fangirl sobbing*)
> 
> enjoy

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean knocked on the door frame of Sam’s room and walked in, his brother was laying on his bed trying to distract himself with a large book. “Where’s Chuck and Balance?”  

 

“In the library, having a screaming match… They’ve been at it all night, couldn’t you hear ‘em?” 

 

“Nope, had a lot of hunter’s helper before I went bed. Looks like it worked.” 

 

Sam was about to speak but a loud crash from library had both boys running towards the noise. They skidded to a stop at the library stairs and saw you turned away from Chuck with a hand over your mouth, again fighting to hold back your tears. Chuck stood a few feet away, running his hand over his forehead and face in annoyance, “Why do you always do this?” 

 

“I didn’t do anything, except for what you created me to do. You made me to keep peace, that was my only purpose.” 

 

“But you couldn’t just do that, you had to argue with me on every decision I made--” 

 

“Decision! Locking away our son, because you burdened him with a mark that you knew would change him,  _ corrupt _ him… That’s not a decision, it’s burying your mistake so you didn’t have to look at and be reminded every day of what happened. You didn't make decisions, you made rash judgements that would only benefit what you needed right then. You never considered the consequences.” Dean approached you and pulled you into his arms, massaging your back to calm you. 

 

“It’s okay, come on, Sweetheart.” 

 

“You were supposed to support me.” Chuck muttered.  

 

You stepped back, freeing yourself from Dean’s arms. “I did support you, for centuries… But enabling you isn’t support.” 

 

“How is agreeing with when I’m right enabling me?” 

 

“You weren’t right! You weren’t.” Your shoulders fell and you walked over taking his hands in yours. “I love you, and I have always loved you, but I couldn’t stay quiet while you shut everyone out, and all it did was get me shut out too… If you wanted me to agree with you, no matter what, and never go against you, then why? Why did you ever give me free will?” 

 

“I didn’t want you to be a mindless slave to me, I wanted a companion.” 

 

“Exactly, and companions disagree… Chuck.” You reached up to cup his scruff covered cheek, pressing your lips to his. “I missed being near you and I missed holding you in my arms, but knowing what I know now and having been locked up for so long, if I could go back… There is not one thing I would do differently. I’m sorry.” He wrapped you in his arms and held you tightly as the boys looked on. Chuck pet your long hair and kissed your forehead, tilting your chin up so he could kiss your lips. He missed holding you too, and he missed the warmth of your body against his. He missed your sweet voice and your gentle touches. He missed his girl. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be apologizing to you. I severed our bonds and threw you away.” You looked up to see tears in his beautiful blue eyes, “I was a monster to you... Is there anyway I can make it up?” 

 

“I just want our boys back, I want my sons.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll bring them back together. You and me, it can be just like it was.” You shrugged his arms off of you. 

 

“No. Don’t you feel it? It can never be like it was.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, “Even if we do bond again, it’ll be tarnished. And what happened with our boys, I can look past what you did to me, but I can’t forgive what you did to them so easily.” 

 

“I did nothing to them.” 

 

“Exactly. You stood by and watched, pretending to be some- some starving artist writer, when you could’ve stopped them.” 

 

“It was written--” 

 

“It was written that way.” You turned to face Sam and Dean, “Do you boys know how many times I have heard that stupid, worthless line? Chuck, you’re the one that wrote the damn rules, you had the power to change them… But no, because you refused to step in when the boys were vying for attention, one of my babies had to step in and try to stop them.” 

 

“And Lucifer killed him.” 

 

“At least Gabriel tried to stop them! And not that you care, but Gabriel isn’t dead. He never was.” 

 

Chuck reared back in disbelief, "But I-- I don't understand. I haven't felt his grace since it happened, he has to be gone." 

 

"He isn't. He would come visit me even after he faked his death, it was only after the angels fell that didn't see him... He told me that he warded himself against you after you locked me away." 

 

“So Gabriel was Mama’s boy?” Dean snickered.  

 

Chuck shrugged, “He preferred Balance a little more... He always was your favorite.” 

 

“And Lucifer was yours. You know very well that you and I are both guilty of playing favorites.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Chuck?” You toyed with the waves of your hair timidly, and he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t wanna fight anymore.” 

 

“I don’t wanna fight anymore either.” He held you again and smiled, “Lucifer is alive.” 

 

“He is?” Your eyes darted to meet Chuck’s, hope visible in your E/C orbs.  

 

“Lucifer’s Alive.” Dean snarled. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us if you knew, Chuck?” 

 

“Crowley has him bound and under control.” 

 

“Who’s Crowley?" 

 

“Don’t worry right now. It’ll be easier to get Lucifer is we have the other boys.” 

 

“Michael isn’t going to help Lucifer, Gabriel certainly won’t help him, and you know Raphael won’t do anything. Is Crowley hurting my son?” 

 

“Not right now, he just has him under his control. He kind of made a cage out of Lucifer’s vessel… Why don’t you get some rest, you’ll need it to bring back the boys.” Chuck caressed your hair and reluctantly you nodded, letting him lead you down the hall to the room he was staying in. “Can um-- Can I stay in uh-- stay with you tonight?” 

 

“You really want too?” A smile graced your features and he smiled back tenderly. 

 

“Of course, I missed you, Balance.” 

 

“I missed you too, Chuck.” He kissed you and guided you back into the room. He stopped walking when your legs hit the back of the bed and laid you down, slipping off your flats and kicking off his converse. Chuck climbed into bed beside you and draped the blanket over the two of you, spooning you and pulling you tight against his chest. “Goodnight, My Love.” 

 

“Goodnight, Chuck.”


End file.
